


Cute

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff, saloonatics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: It turns out that when Sheriff Thompson gets drunk, he gets a little gay too.





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm writing this at like seven in the morning so forgive me for it being super short! Regardless of that I hope you all still enjoy! As usual, comments are always appreciated and I hope you guys have a lovely day!

It was a completely normal night in England. The stars and moon were both shining bright and illuminating the night sky, and it would be a perfect time to go out for a walk. Which Edward certainly  _would_ have done if it wasn't for the fact that his friend had come from America to visit him in England. So, he and Sheriff Thompson stayed inside and conversed about various things. It was always nice to have Thompson's company. Really, it was a rare treat for Edward since they were so far away from each other. So, he cherished every moment he had with him. 

Of course, they had been drinking all night as they talked. Edward had been drinking his usual cola, while Thompson was drinking some whiskey. As the night went on, Thompson's diction became more and more poor(not that it was that great to begin with) and his words started to slur together. Edward could easily deduce that Thompson was starting to get drunk. He had never actually seen Thompson fully drunk, and a part of him was actually kind of interested to see what he'd act like. It was incredibly hard for the sheriff to get drunk since he drank so much, so this was a rare sight for Edward. 

Thompson was rambling about something nonsensical before he mumbled, "Ya know, yer reaaaaally cute." 

That caught Edward off-guard. Of course, he had gotten compliments about how he looked before and this wasn't the first time he'd been described as cute, but hearing this stoic and badass sheriff suddenly call him cute out of the blue threw him for a loop. For a moment, he didn't know how to reply. He just sat there, staring wide-eyed at the sheriff. 

"Er...thanks?" He eventually replied with a flustered laugh. "That was...out of nowhere."

"I knooow," the sheriff slurred out in response. "I just wanted t'say that yer cute 'cause ya are." 

Edward laughed a bit. Seeing the sheriff talk like this was truly something to treasure. "Uh, again, thanks!" 

"Uh-huh." Thompson lifted himself out of the chair he was sitting in and stumbled over to the couch, flopping down next to Edward. The detective blinked in surprise as Thompson sat up next to him. Or, at least tried to. Whether due to alcohol or exhaustion he had started to slump against Edward and lean on his shoulder. Edward didn't mind, though. He just kept sipping at his cola. 

"Yer so cute," Thompson mumbled again. "Imma kiss ya..."  
  
"Pardon?" Edward looked over at Thompson, not hearing the second part of what he said. The sheriff looked up at him and forced himself to sit up straight. Before Edward had time to react, Thompson's lips were on his and they were locked in a kiss. Edward felt his face heat up. He had  _no idea_ how to react. This stoic and badass sheriff not only called him cute but was now also kissing him. Still being in shock, Edward didn't have time to properly react. He only sat there in mute shock as Thompson pulled away and laid his head against the detective's shoulder again. It felt like the kiss lasted forever, but it only lasted a few seconds. Even so, Edward was still completely filled with astonishment.

"Y-You...You kissed me!" Edward suddenly yelled after recovering from his pure surprise. 

"Yeah. I told ya I was gonna kiss ya, aaand I did," Thompson casually murmured in reply. "I ain't no liar..." 

Edward didn't even know how to reply. He just kept sitting there in silence, clenching his bottle of cola so tightly he feared it might shatter. Before he had a chance to say anything, soft snoring filled the room. Edward looked over to see Thompson fast asleep, his head still laying on his shoulder. Edward let out a short laugh of disbelief. First Thompson kisses him out of nowhere, and then he just falls asleep like that? Edward shook his head. He figured he might as well make the other comfortable. He stood up, picked Thompson up(which was incredibly easy to do. It was a little concerning that Edward could carry him so easily) and laid him down on the couch. He found a blanket and laid it over him. He pat Thompson on the head and quietly said, "Goodnight, sheriff." Thompson simply mumbled in his sleep and rolled over to the other side, which made Edward laugh a bit. The sheriff admittedly looked cute as he slept, but Edward forced himself to stop admiring the adorable sight and go to his bedroom. He flopped onto his bed, not even bothering to change due to being so tired. 

As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered if Thompson would remember anything that happened tonight. He also wondered if he should ask him about it when they both wake up. 

Oh well. That's a problem for tomorrow. 


End file.
